Por ella
by LunioFlower
Summary: Bajaría hasta el infierno, si ella se lo pidiera. Sólo por ella. Es la luz que su mundo de oscuridad necesita para estar cuerdo, para no enloquecer. Pero por ella daría más, lo inimaginable. Por ella, lo daría todo. —Soy tu tío, Akane. Y jamás he deseado a una mujer como te deseo a ti.


**_Desclaimer:_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectiva y gran creadora Rumiko Takahashi. A excepcion de los personajes Oc´s posiblemente mencionados en un futuro.**

 ** _Summary_ : Bajaría hasta el infierno, si ella se lo pidiera. Sólo por ella. Es ****la luz que su mundo de oscuridad necesita para estar cuerdo, para no enloquecer. Pero por ella daría más, lo inimaginable. Por ella, lo daría todo. —Soy tu tío, Akane. Y jamás he deseado a una mujer como te deseo a ti.**

 ** _Advertencias_ : Escenas de sentido sexual altas y leves. Relación entre parientes: "Incesto". Parejas crack e indefinidas. Virginidad, drama, muerte de personajes. Leve uso de la violencia física. Historia catalogada como "T", momentáneamente, después de dos capítulos sera "M" por uso de lenguaje mal sonante y mención a las relaciones sexuales entre personajes. **

**Género: Drama, Romance y Tragedia.**

 **— _"...Habla..."_ –pensamientos de los personajes.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Por ella**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nodoka Saotome se podía definir en tres verídicas palabras: dulce, firme y paciente. Por ello, no le incomodaba el desastre que su hijo Ranma creaba al pegar el antiguo palo de escoba contra el suelo. El niño de ojos azules soltaba leves "Ha" y "Hmn" cuando agitaba el palo de arriba hacia abajo. La mujer castaña dejo de lado su bordado para admirar los movimientos llenos de soltura de su hijo de apenas cinco años de edad. Ranma giraba y soltaba paradas al aire sosteniendo la vara a la altura de su pecho para mantener su equilibrio. Giró sobre su eje y estrello el palo contra el suelo de mármol. Varias astillas volaron por la estancia llegando hasta los cabellos de Ranma y a la altura del dobladillo de las faldas de su madre.

—Ranma...

El niño giro su cabeza en la dirección de su madre, le sonrió con pena al caer en cuenta del desastre que había hecho. Nodoka ignoró el sentimiento de su hijo y rió alegre al notar un huco negro en la dentadura blanca y lechosa de su hijo.

—Ven aquí.

Ranma soltó lo que quedaba de su palo para dirigirse hasta su madre. Nodoka tomó por la mano a su hijo y con la otra alisó las arrugas inexistentes de su falda de kimono para fiesta. Anduvieron por la estancia hasta que ella se detuvo en una enorme, bella e impresionante vitrina. Nodoka acarició los mangos de cada katana, cuchilla y daga del mueble.

Ranma miraba aburrido las armas blancas, no entendía por que su madre las veía con tanto entusiasmo. Con aire casi melancólico, casi. La mujer notando el poco entusiasmo de su hijo lo tomó entre sus brazos hasta que sus manitas estuvieron a la altura de una katana de mango duro y dorado.

—¿Sabes, Ranma? Todas estas katanas que están aquí, mis antecesores, y los tuyos, las han manejado con honor y sabiduría. Pasando la practica de generación en generación... Ranma, —el niño entre sus brazos la miro con sus brillosos ojos azules—¿te gustaría aprender a manejarlas?

Por primera vez en todo el día en niño de trenza diminuta sonrió con alegría. Miró las armas y con sus manitas trazó los símbolos que estaban dibujados en cada mango. Nodoka lo observo con ojos entrecerrados, entre divertida y cariñosa.

En ese instante la puerta del salón únicamente dedicado al joven heredero de los Saotome se abrió. Por la puerta entro una joven mucama, su rapidez desconcertó a madre e hijo. La chica se detuvo a respirar con tranquilidad.

Nodoka bajo a su hijo hasta que sus piecitos tocaron el suelo, con elegancia se dirigió hacia la mucama que roja como las cerezas se inclino en muestra de respeto por la dueña de la casa.

—¿Pasa algo, Harumi?

Ranma hizo una mueca de desagrado hacia la chica de servidumbre. No le gustaba esa realidad no le gustaba nadie de la servidumbre. Él consideraba que la gente como esa no era merecedora de compartir el mismo espacio que él, ni siquiera la misma habitación. O al menos eso era lo que su abuelo materno siempre le recordaba.

Ignorando la conversación de ambas mujeres Ranma dedico toda su atención a admirar las espadas de su madre y que ahora en un futuro serian de él. Se mantuvo así por unos minutos más hasta que el nombre de su hermana salió a flote en la conversación de las mujeres mayores a él.

—¿Mamá sucede algo?

Cuando se giró para preguntar porque mencionaban a su hermana Ranma focalizo el gesto de su madre. Nodoka se llevó ambas manos al la boca mientras sus bellos ojos azules eran inundadas por lagrimas no derramadas. El niño se lleno de confusión e ira ¿Acaso la chica esa tenía algo que ver con el estado de su madre? ¿Le había hecho o dicho algo a su madre? la ira le gano a la confusión y cuando Ranma estuvo a punto de imponer su pequeña voz de infante su madre hablo.

—Ranma, parece que ahora tendrás un nuevo compañero de juegos.

El pequeño pelinegro miro a su madre desconcertado. No entendía nada. Volvió a abrir la boca para cuestionar las palabras de su madre cuando varias fotos mentales de una joven sonriente, con lagrimas en los ojos y una leve hinchazón en su estómago, y por último la misma joven pero con una gran bola donde va el vientre le sonreía a él.

Su molestia se esfumo en menos de cinco segundos. Sonrió tan grande que las mujeres de la habitación rieron por su entusiasmo. Ranma olvido las katanas, olvido el desagrado natural que la chica de uniforme le generaba y olvido que hora era. El niño miro a su madre y con voz chillona pregunto.

—¿Qué estamos esperando para conocerlo?

Nodoka soltó una carcajada dulce.

* * *

 **.**

 **-~…~…~…~-**

 **.**

* * *

—¡Bum! ¡Bum! ¡Bum!—exclamó Ranma mientras movía su avión de juguete en formas circulares y poco normales.

La mujer atrás del escritorio de uno de los mejores hospitales de Tokyo, le mando, por encima de sus lentes de pasta gruesa, una mirada de reproche al niño por el escandalo. Cuando se dio cuenta que el niño ni notaba su presencia la mujer les lanzó una mirada furibunda ambos padres.

Nodoka se coloreo del roja más vivo, con vergüenza disimulada miro a su hijo jugar con su avión.

En un breve instante de distracción por parte del menor Nodoka le quito el juguete guardándolo en su bolsa de fiesta.

—¡Mamá! —se quejó el niño de cinco años.

—Esto es un hospital, Ranma. Compórtate.

—Hmp.

Ranma inflo los cachetes y se cruzo de brazos tal como hacia cuando se enojaba en demasía o quería algo. en otros instantes o lugares Nodoka hubiera caído rendida a los gestos tiernos de su hijo, pero ahora y justo en esos momentos no podía permitirse fallar y dejar que sus nervios controlaran su cuerpo.

El niño miro a ambos padres, respectivamente. Genma Saotome , siempre bromista y sereno, alejo la mirada de su orgullo menor. No quería que ni por equivocación su hijo viera el miedo en sus pequeños ojos negros. Cada poro de su cuerpo exudaba nerviosísimo.

Ranma se molesto más.

¿Cómo era posible que un bebe hiciera todos esos líos?

Ahora la idea de tener a un compañero de juego no se le antojaba como antes. Si era sincero ya no se le antojaba para nada.

Un llorón, molesto y oloroso bebe que robaría la atención de toda su familia. Con el cual tendría que jugar y compartir sus cosas.

Y Ranma no compartía lo que era suyo. Jamás.

Dio un audible bufido mientras pensaba:

— _"Nunca querré a este bebe."_

Nodoka estaba apunto de preguntarle a su hijo sí le pasaba algo cuando las puertas de la habitación 206-A se abrieron de par en par.

Era Ryoga, su nuero y cuñado respectivamente, quien enfundado en un traje azul y de plástico les miraba feliz con su cálida mirada olvido. Su porte llamativo era más deslumbrante por su gesto y forma de caminar.

Quitándose el cubre-boca, exhibió la sonrisa más grande las sonrisa musitó—Niña...

Ambos abuelos se levantaron de sus asientos como si tuviera un resorte en sus partes traseras. Entraron en la habitación como si de una exhalación se tratara, ansiosos por ver a su nueva y , por el momento, única nieta.

—¿No entras a conocer a tu nueva sobrina, Ranma? —preguntó Ryoga mirando al pequeño enfurruñado en el marco de la puerta.

Ranma ignoró a su cuñado y con postura de brazos cruzados se adentro por completo a la habitación.

—Perdónalo, Ryoga, esta molesto porque tuvo que despertarse hace unas horas, y antes se encontraba irritado por estar tanto tiempo en el hospital.

—¡Oh! comprendo. —dijo observando con lujo de detalles el pijama de kunais y ninjas del niño—Después de todo es un niño. Es comprensible que quiera distraerse.

Ranma estaba apunto de gritarle a su tonto cuñado que él era muy capaz de mantenerse sereno y quieto, siempre que él quisiera, claro.

—Ranma, ven aquí.

Ranma volteo hacia la dirección donde venia la voz de su hermana. La miró tristemente, ahora su linda hermana mayor se encontraba sudorosa y con un gesto de cansancio aunque eso no le quitaba la enorme sonrisa de su rostro. Los ondulados cabellos de Ranko refulgían con furor a causa de los rayos del atardecer que, tímidos entraban por las ventana de la habitación. Sus ojos azul oscuro brillaban como nunca antes.

Ranma se mantuvo en su lugar esperando a que todos los adultos terminaran de rodear la cama donde su hermana reposaba con un bulto rosado en brazos. Con asco observo como Ryoga y Ranko se daban un beso amoroso.

Su hermana lucia una sonrisa tonta, la misma sonrisa que lucia cuando se casó con el tonto de Ryoga. Podía recordar con toda claridad los mimos excesivos de su familia y la de Ryoga a la mención de su traje de gala.

Sus cachetes jamás de habían dolido tanto como aquella vez.

—¡Felicidades! ¡Es tan hermosa!

la voz de su madre sacó a Ranma de sus malos recuerdos. Con fastidio vio como su madre le pasaba el bulto rosado a su padre. Genma sostuvo con cautela a la bebe, temeroso de hacerle algún daño. El hombre de traje elegante y anteojos sonrió feliz. Ranma miro atónito como su padre soltaba una pequeña lagrima de felicidad.

—Felicidades, hijos. —le paso el beba a Ranko.

Ahora sí a Ranma no lo calentaba ni el sol.

¡Era imposible! ¿Qué tenía la mocosa para poner a todos así?

Ranko lloraba, Mamá lloraba, Ryoga lloraba.

¡Papá lloraba!

Parecía un espectáculo de circo pobre a una escena feliz de una familia por la llegada de un bebe que venia a arruinarle su existencia.

—Ranma...—llamó con advertencia Nodoka.

¡Al fin se habían dignado a notar su presencia! pero no de la mejor forma.

Con los vellos de la nuca erizados y brazos cruzados, se acercó a la cama donde Ranko lo esperaba con una sonrisa feliz.

—¿No quieres conocer a tu nueva sobrina, hermanito?

El niño se resigno a lo inevitable y dejando que su padre los cargara hasta estar a la altura de Ranko. Ranma apoyo los pies en la silla que se encontraba a un costado de la camilla. dejo que su hermana se para a la bebe.

Con un brazo sosteniendo la cabeza y con el otro su cuerpecito , descubrió que la manta no cubría su rostro.

Pequeña y rellenita.

Blanca y angelical.

Azulada y perfecta.

 **Perfecta...**

Sonrío sin dejar de pensar:

— _"Perfecta."_

Pegó su frente con la de la bebe, suave y cálida. sus narices chocaron, respirando, compartiendo el mismo oxigeno.

Cada aliento de ella no llenaba de una de las emociones más desconocidas para él. Desconocidas pero sublimes. Exquisitas.

Eso era...

¿Amor?

No lo sabía, era demasiado joven para ponerle nombre a un sentimiento tan intenso. Pero sabia que ahí estaba y que siempre estaría. Sería eterno, lo tomo como propio.

Por que era ella, su sobrina...

 **...Suya...**

Una húmeda manita choco contra su mejilla, obligándolo a mirar.

Enormes ojos chocolate lo miraron con curiosidad mientras los examinaba con manos tiernas y torpes.

—G...¡Gah!

Ranma esta extasiado de ella, en su cara de blancura pura que no le dio importancia cuando la bebe jaloneo sus cachetes, riendo como solo una bebe podía hacerlo.

Llena de pureza.

—Hola, yo soy tu tío. Tu tío Ranma.

La bebe rió más fuerte hundiendo las manitas en el rostro de él.

Los adultos admiraron la escena creada por los pequeños, una burbuja de felicidad. Fue un amor instantáneo, inmediato. Ranma jamás había sido así de dulce con alguna otra niña que no fuera su hermana o madre.

—Debe tener hambre.

—Quizas...—murmuró Ranma a su hermana.

—¿Quieres saber su nombre, Ranma?—preguntó llamando por completo la atención del niño.

Ranma la miro expectante.

—Akane, su nombre es Akane.

¿Akane?

Akane, como las flores.

. **..Su Akane...**

—Cariño, tendremos que quedarnos hasta mañana en la tarde. Hasta entonces te darán el alta.

Entre la noche madre y bebe habían caído rendidas. En ningún momento Ranma se separaron de su hermana, o más bien de la bebe. Nodoka se preocupaba por el desvelo de su hijo, Genma comentaba que era por el entrenamiento, lo cual lo hacia sentir completamente orgullosos de su pequeño, y Ryoga afirmaba que era por que Ranma se había comido una paleta hace un par de horas.

Entre eso y la noche el día de la salida del hospital llego.

Estaban en la entrada del hospital cuando Ranma vacilante y temeroso se acerco hasta su hermana dentro del carro.

—Hasta luego, Akane.

La bebe se removió entre los brazos de Ranko pero no se despertó. Ambos padres agradecieron el gesto, apenas habían podido con la primera noche y no querían saber sobre llantos hasta pasadas las tres de la tarde.

Nodoka y Genma se sonrieron divertidos, ahora sí sabrían lo que era una buena paternidad.

Después de ver el carro de Ryoha desaparecer por las calles de Tokyo, Genma invitó a su familia a seguir el mismo rumbo dirección de la principal mansión Saotome.

Ni el camino hacia la mansión, la cena o baño antes de dormir lo pudieron alejar de recrearse en la mente al bello ángel de cabellos azules.

Se recostó en todo el tercio de cama que ocupaba su cuerpo infantil. Dio giros y manotazos con el objetivo de conciliar el sueño.

—Buenas noches, mi dulce, dulce Akane.

El susurro anhelante del niño en la cama se perdió entre las penumbras, como la música entre el aire. Pero con una promesa que viajo hasta los oídos de una bebe de piel blanca y cortos cabellos azulados.

Ambos, sin saberlo, sonrieron en la oscuridad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Continuará?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Buenas, linduras!**

 **Antes que nada debo decir: Soy Aiko, la autora de la historia de: "Ranma, pide al tiempo que vuelva". Si alguien le interesa saber que paso con la historia, por favor de mandar un PM. Las que me recuerdan ¡He vuelto! y las que ni siquiera saben quien cominos soy, pues: Hola, soy Geraldine alias Aiko, antes, y es un gusto que este leyendo esto.**

 **La historia es completamente mía, y es mi versión de como sería las cosas si Ranma y Akane mantuvieran una relación: Tío y sobrina. Como puse en el summary este fic contiene a un Ranma poco común, un Dark-Ranma.**

 **Habrá confusiones que se irán aclarando conforme avance la historia, así que ¡Quedan advertidas, linduras!**

 **Bien, espero que lo hayan disfrutado la lectura como yo lo hice al escribirlo para ustedes, queridos lectores.**

 **Se aceptan criticas, si, siempre y cuando sean constructivas.**

 **Geraldine (" Aiko") **

_**Escuchando "Color Gitano" – Kendji Girac.**_


End file.
